Operation: Johto
by jmanski141
Summary: Josh, a Ten-year old boy who just happens to be the world's most brilliant scientist ever, starts his Pokémon journey in the Johto region. previously called Josh's Pokemon Journey, but i had to change it.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a story that i just started:**

~Prologue~

On another planet where Pokémon roam free and wild, but a select few of them are caught and trained by Pokemon trainers, a Pokémon trainers dream is to become Pokémon Masters. Nobody truly knows how you become a Pokémon master, or even what they do, they just know they want to be one.

~Present day~

Josh a 10-Year old boy and the greatest scientific mind on the face of the planet. Everyone respects him for creating the devices that we all use in our everyday lives. But he now is starting his journey to become a Pokémon master.

The story starts as he is walking down the road to Professor Elm's laboratory. As soon as he walked in the door, he noticed nobody was to be seen.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Josh yelled as he walked around looking for anyone that may work for professor Elm.

As soon as he sat down in professor Elm's chair, two men ran in the door and quickly closed it and held it closed, while something on the other side of the door tried to break its way in.

"Whoa! What happened to you two?" Josh asked as the two revealed to be assistants to professor Elm.

"Ohh, we were up in a tree studying an Aggron, and then this guy right here knocks a Seedot out of the tree, which landed on the Aggron we were studying." The first assistant explained as there were more slams on the door almost to breaking point. "Hey. At least we know Aggron don't like to be woken up by a Seedot."

"Aggron don't like to be woken up at all." Josh told them in a smart Alec tone. "And I think you two are going to die."

"Why do you think that?" the second assistant asked as the Aggron roared.

Josh then started counting down from 10 and got out of the path of the soon to be charging Aggron. Seeing him move the two assistants got the hint and got out of the way.

"3… 2… 1… Gone." Josh said as the Aggron busted through the door, the assistant not wanting to get murdered ran out the door without it noticing.

"Hmmm… Nice one Aggron." A voice said from the doorway. The voice then reviled itself to be Professor Elm.

"Hey josh, I didn't know you were here already." Professor Elm then walked to his desk and took off his hat and coat.

"Yeah I wanted a head start." Josh admitted as Professor Elm walked over to the three cases that held three Poké Balls.

"You wanted a rare Pokémon; I got you a rare Pokémon." Professor Elm told him happily. "A Totodile."

"Really? Cool thanks." Josh thanked as Professor Elm opened the case to get a poke ball that had a water symbol on it. Professor Elm then gave him the Pokemon and Josh quickly sent it out to reveal the blue crocodile Pokemon.

"Here you go." Josh said as he took out a strange looking device that was a circular shape that was attached to a blue band, and put it around the Totodile's stomach.

The Totodile examined it and then gave Josh a confused look, as well did Professor Elm.

"What is this thing?" The Totodile asked in a human voice. Professor Elm then gave them a "What the Hell" look and then fainted. "Whoa did I just talk in English?"

"Yep that's what that does." Josh told him as he got off the ground.

"Really? That's so awesome I've always wanted to talk like a human." The Totodile said as they walked out the door.

"do you have an actual name?" Josh asked as Totodile trotted along.

"Yes I do actually… Croca, but my full name is Croca Dile." Croca told him happily.

"I get it." Josh said as they entered route 29. "Now, let's find a wild Pokemon to defeat."

"Yes let's." Croca agreed as they noticed a wild Sentret running by. "There!"

Croca then jumped in front of the Sentret's path.

"Croca use… ummm… uhhh…" Josh stuttered as he tried to figure out Croca's moves.

"Uhhh… Take this!" Croca yelled as he started scratching the Sentret. "Now to finish it off."

Croca's claw started glowing bright red, and then it started on fire. Croca then slashed at his foe defeating it.

"Wow. Now I know not to make you mad." Josh admitted as Croca walked towards him.

"Yeah you will just make me more powerful if you do that." Croca explained as they started down the route again.

**I need some ideas for charactors in the next chapter so if you could send me you name and your pokemon (cannot be legenary final form of a tree stage evolution, and must have a water type, that's the main one.) that would be great.**


	2. Chapter 2

As josh and Croca entered Cherrygrove city they were awe struck to see20 or 30 Pokemon trainers all gathered around the beach. Once Josh and Croca got to the front of the crowd nurse joy walked in front of them and begun to speak.

"Ahem, Welcome to the 1st annual Water Pokemon Tournament!" As she said that everyone began too cheer. "Everyone, please sign up at the Pokemon center right away! There can only be 16 People."

As soon as they all heard that someone in the crowd yelled out. "What do you get if you win?"

"If you win you get the Aqua Ribbon. And a trophy!" Saying that they were off. And to make sure Josh and Croca would be able to enter, josh told Croca to bite people on the leg so they couldn't run.

"Not really far, But I don't care!" Josh yelled as he ran in the Pokemon center. Josh then discovered there was one spot left and the person next to him signed him wanted to enter to so they both reached for the pencil at the same time but the other guy got it first. "I'll battle you for it!"

"… Fine a one on one my Chinchou verses your Totodile." The guy agreed. "Winner gets the entry. Wait, can we do that nurse Joy?"

"Sure as long as you battle fair this will count to the tournament." Nurse joy explained to them as she worked on who would battle who. Once they were all ready the battle started.

"Croca, stay far enough away so you can dodge its attacks!" Josh told him a Croca nodded.

"Chinchou use confuse ray!" Jason commanded as Chinchou released a white beam from its anglers. Croca tried to dodge it but it was faster then him. Croca then started to dance weirdly.

"Use Dragon Claw!" Josh yelled as Croca's hand became on fire. Croca, even though it was confused, managed to hit Chinchou who was laughing at the dance he was doing. "Nice job."

"Chinchou, use Psybeam!" Jason commanded as Chinchou shot a rainbow-colored beam from its anglers, which missed Croca by a mile do to him jumping into the water.

"Croca, Use Screech!" Josh commanded as Croca Screamed out a high pitched yell that shot water all over Chinchou.

"Like a little water will hurt Chinchou, Use Spark!" Jason yelled as Chinchou sent a burst of electricity to Croca but then Croca jumped out of the reach of the attack, while in awe Chinchou got shocked because of the water that it was covered in.

"Croca use Dragon claw to finish it off!" Josh exclaimed as Croca's hand caught fire again and slammed his claws down onto the Chinchou.

"Chinchou is unable to battle! Josh and Croca Win!" Nurse joy announced as Jason returned his Chinchou.

"Good battle." Josh told him as he walked back onto the main land.

"Yeah." Jason agreed as the shook hands.

As the tournament went on josh battled more and more people winning each and every time.

"Now it is down to the final round!" Nurse Joy yelled out. "Josh against Charine!!"

"Battle!!" Nurse joy yelled as the battle begun, Croca attacked against Charine's Qwilfish, while Josh was immobilized.

"Snap out of it!" Croca yelled as it thrashed about. All josh did was; staring and muttering to himself: "Wooow…"

"Come on Josh wake up!" Croca yelled as he use dragon claw but missed. "Come on!"

"Huh what?" josh said coming back to his senses.

"Qwilfish use poison sting!" Charine commanded as it shot purple darts out of its mouth at Croca. Croca the glowed purple and got weaker.

"Croca, Use Ice fang!" Josh yelled as its fangs glowed light blue and each one sent out a bolt of ice at the Qwilfish.

"Qwilfish! Now use Pin missile!" Charine yelled as it sent out dozens of greenish darts at Croca which got defeated.

"Croca is unable to battle! Charine Wins!" Nurse joy said as Josh picked up Croca.

"Why aren't you sending him back into his poke ball?" Nurse Joy asked as he walked inside the Pokemon center.

"He doesn't like it in there. Apparently Pokemon don't like being stuck in air-tight balls." Josh explained as nurse joy rolled her eyes.

"It'll take a minute or two so you can go take a seat." Nurse joy told him as Charine walked in. "Please do."

"Are all nurse joy as mean as you, or is it just you?" Josh asked as nurse joy replied with, "actually I've been told I'm the nicest one.

"Oh my god, I'd better go to the poke mart from now on." Josh said as she rolled her eyes again.

"Hey Josh that was a good battle, but why did you just stand there?" Charine asked.

"Well I was… uhhhh… day dreaming. Yeah, I day dream a lot." Josh lied as he sat down at a table.

"Okay… well I was seeing if Croca was okay, he seemed very hurt." Charine asked nicely as she sat down.

"Yeah he's fine, just a couple cuts and scratches, nothing the Pokemon center can't fix. Even though they are rude." Josh said as Nurse Joy stuck her tongue out.

"Well I'm glad he's okay… hey are you going to travel around Johto?" Charine asked.

"Well I'm going to try, why?" Josh asked.

"Well do you mid if I tag along? I want to become a Pokemon master but it's going to be hard." Charine asked.

"Tell me about it… sure I don't mind, it could be fun with somebody other the Croca. Sure he's cool but he is a little creepy he always glares at me." Josh agreed as they got up.

"Josh, we're done. Take your Totodile before we put him to sleep." Nurse joy told them.

"You wouldn't dare." Josh said glaring at her."

"Just watch me." She said as the trio ran full speed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_On the__road, far from__home,__  
__I__don't have to feel alone.__  
__Brave and strong,__together__we will be.__  
__It's our__destiny!___

_We will be heroes,__  
__We can change the__world__if we try!__  
__I go where you go,__  
__Always friends,__you__and__I!___

_We will be heroes!__  
__Operation: Johto__  
__Pokémon!_

_**A Farfetch'd tale!**_

"~La La La~" Josh sang as the trio walked through route 30.

"Josh, Josh, Josh, you sound so unprofessional. First of all you…" Charine said before being interrupted by Josh.

"Yeah yeah, something you should know about me is that I'm impatient and I don't like taking advice from other people." Josh told her looking around.

"Well you should because…" Charine said before being rudely interrupted again by josh.

"See you don't take my advice. Huh? What's that?" Josh said as two people and a Meowth crash-landed right in front of them.

"We'll get that Pikachu next time… ugh, no we won't… we're hopeless." The girl said getting up. As she turned and faced the two she shrieked in surprise.

"Hey it's Josh the smartest kid on the planet… we could get a hefty sum from the boss for him." The man said looking more closely at Josh.

"Yeah… Grab him!" The red-haired lady said as they tipped him over, grabbed him and carried him off.

"What just happened?" Charine asked herself.

"Weren't you paying attention? It said the red haired lady and the man picked him up and ran away." Croca said walking up to her.

"Where were you a minute ago? You could of helped him!" Charine yelled at Croca.

"Well excuse me for having to go to the bathroom. You know you humans aren't the only ones who have to poop you know." Croca told her.

"Well at least we, **Humans **don't interbreed with other species. Yeah I went there."

"Oh, yeah! Well… umm… uhhh… Shit. I can't come up with anything."

"Ha you lost… should we go save Josh?"

"Hmmm… sure." Croca said as they ran towards Violet city in search of there missing friend.

_Meanwhile…_

"_What do you want with me?" Josh asked as he was tied to a cave wall by the two people._

"_He he he… Listen, is that a voice I hear?" The girl said._

"_It's speaking to me loud and clear." The guy said._

"_On the wind."_

"_Past the stars."_

"_In your ears!"_

"_Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."_

"_Dashing hope, and putting fear in its place."_

"_A rose by any other name is just as sweet."_

"_When everything's worse, our work is complete."_

"_Jessie!"_

"_James!"_

"_Meowth, now dat's a name!"_

"_Putting the do-gooders in their place…"_

"… _We're team Rocket…"_

"…_And we're in your face."_

"_Oh my god… a motto, you guy are idiots." Josh told them. "Are you going to say that **every time** see me?"_

"_Who are you calling idiots?" Jessie yelled as Josh struggled to get free. "We're smarter then you!"_

"_Umm… Jessie. I have to break it to you… he is." James told her as Josh an meowth stared at her, her face turned a bright red._

_Many wild Pokemon walked by as team rocket yelled at each other, then meowth went over to josh._

"_Are you trying to break this team up?" Meowth yelled as he retracted his claws, just then a Farfetch'd walked by noticing meowth._

_The tip of the farfetch'd's leak turned purple and then jabbed it into Meowth. He his as a battle started between the two. Meowth first used Fake out._

"_Ha now you will flinch!" He yelled as the Farfetch'd swung its leak at meowth scratching it._

"_Uhhh…" Meowth groaned as he laid on the ground in agony. But then a wide toothy grin wiped across his face. "Got'cha."_

_A big claw came from above grabbed Josh and pulled him up, Team rocket laughed with amusement. _

_He had been pawned._

_Meanwhile…_

_"But I'm telling you the truth! Josh **was **taken by team rocket!" Charine yelled to Officer Jenny as she said it was impossible._

"_No that sounds more like Psyduck in the sky." Officer Jenny told her as Croca Jumped on the table._

"_Listen! My trainer was kidnapped! And you are going to help us! Are we clear?" Croca yelled as he grabbed Officer Jenny by the collar._

"_Yes sir!" Officer Jenny replied_

"_Well let's move out…" Croca said as he glared at Officer Jenny. The three then started the search for Josh. They then noticed a hot air balloon flying by, the same one with Josh. They noticed Josh was on it too. "Use water gun!"_

"_You can't tell me what to do." Croca told her stubbornly. "I'll use it when I feel like it… NOW!"_

_Croca then shot a stream of water at the balloon but all it did was bounce off and come back at him. Charine laughed._

"_Our new balloon is water proof!" Jessie and James said in unison. Nothing can break it."_

_Just then the Farfetch'd, determined, and flew up to pop the balloon. It hopped around on it to try to pop it… nothing. It then flew up high, pointed its leak at the balloon, and dropped down. Its leak jabbed in so far it popped it. It then grabbed Josh with its beak, and carried him down. But then from the enormous weight the bird Pokemon dropped him. It the collapsed on top of him, landing on a Poke ball, it was caught…_

"_We're not gone yet!" Team rocket yelled as they lunged for Josh again, but got airborne when hit with Croca's Water gun._

"_We're Blasting off again!" They yelled flying away._

"_Wow nice battling… what's your name a mysterious figure said walking up to the gang._


End file.
